


Jade Princess

by wistfulmemory



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's desires change over time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Juliet and Jade

She pauses after changing into her costume to stare into the mirror, which shows smooth, unmarked skin across her shoulder. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that if she attempts Madam Ko’s final test one more time, she would pass it with astonishing ease, but acquiring the blue diamond doesn’t matter to her anymore. Sliding the jade hairpiece into place, she walks out of the locker room and into the wrestling ring.


End file.
